guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
防具
防具樣式列表 PVP防具與首部曲系列防具使用相同的美術設定，所以在此省略，有需要請參照「首部曲系列防具」。 Armor types by acquisition 基礎防具 各章節開始處可製作的即為基礎防具，依職業與防具商人的商品種類不同，防具等級最低為5，最高80。新玩家一開始可購買的防具即為基礎防具。 精英防具 Many armor sets have a corresponding Elite version, which formerly had the same functionality as their Standard counterparts but with a different appearance. Now, insignias may be applied to any armor set. There are also some Elite armor sets which do not correspond to any Standard armor sets. All Elite armor possess the maximum armor rating available for each profession. Prior to the May 24th, 2007 update, Elite armor was available only to PvE characters and only from towns that are deep into the campaign plot, although it is now available to both PvE and PvP characters as a PvP reward. The price of Elite armor is much higher than Standard armor in terms of both gold and materials. Elite armor is often called "15k armor" because of the 15 platinum price per piece on most Elite armor sets. Obsidian Armor Each profession also has its single, unique Obsidian art style. Obsidian armor is profoundly expensive, requiring numerous Globs of Ectoplasm and Obsidian Shards, in addition to other common and rare crafting materials. Obsidian armor is only available from the Eternal Forgemaster in the Fissure of Woe, and requires a lengthy set of prerequisite quests before the forge can be opened. All Obsidian armor possess the maximum armor rating available for each profession. Obsidian armor is often called "FoW armor" as it can only be crafted in the Fissure of Woe. Hero Armor In addition to their default armor, all Nightfall heroes have an alternate set of armor obtained in one of the three Nightfall challenge missions as well as an alternate set of armor obtained in the Domain of Anguish. Likewise, all Eye of the North heroes have two additional sets of armors: Brotherhood and Deldrimor Armor. PvP-Reward Armor There are two categories of PvP-Reward armor. Basic armor includes numerous Standard and Elite armor types and costs 20 tournament reward points per piece. Fancy armor is not available until a player has purchased 50 pieces of Basic armor on their account. The names, costs, and skins of Fancy PvP-Reward armor can be found here. Discontinued and Renamed Armor These armor sets can be found at some fansites but otherwise have been discontinued. They are listed here for historical purposes and to eliminate confusion when comparing this list to those on other sites. Most sets were either only around during the beta or are the original names of some current sets. These names may be reused in future campaign releases. *''Adept's armor'' (Elementalist) *''Hunter's armor'' (Ranger) *''Regal armor'' (Mesmer - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) *''Silk armor'' (Monk - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) *''Blasphemer's Armor'' (Necromancer) *''Pagan armor'' (Necromancer - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) The following Paragon armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Empyrean Armor'' (art renamed to Sunspear Armor; function removed) *''Overseer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Radiant Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor; function removed; name reused for +energy Insignia) *''Templar's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Radiant Insignia) The following Dervish armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Dunewalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Vabbian Armor; function removed; name retained for Earth Prayers headgear) *''Nomad's Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor; function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Soothsayer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Radiant Insignia) *''Windwalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Ancient Armor; function removed, name retained for Windwalker's Insignia) Numerous Prophecies armor sets were renamed in the May 24th, 2007 update. See the update article's notes section for a full list of renamed armor sets. Prior to the May 24th, 2007 update, Prophecies and Factions armor had profession-specific prefix names. See list of old armor prefix names for a complete list of which insignia corresponds to which old armor prefixes. See also *Headgear *Category:Armor crafters *Category:Armor collectors *Category:Armor quick references *Category:Armor by prestige Category:防具